


Sweet Cherry Lips – Picked Fresh

by Evoxine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: Somehow, Baekhyun manages to convince Jongin to come to the club during a Special Night.Jongin does not expectthis, but adaptation just takes time.Fill #2 for my Sekai Secret Santa event.





	Sweet Cherry Lips – Picked Fresh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongintomyworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintomyworld/gifts).



> I tweaked the prompt a little because I don't know the dynamics and cultural aspects of drag and I don't want to completely butcher it! Hope this is still okay~

“It’ll be an experience,” Baekhyun had said.

Look, it’s not that Jongin isn’t confident in his sexuality and what he likes during sex. He’s plenty confident and he knows exactly what he likes – he likes men and women, both preferably with a nice ass and a pretty smile. The thing is, Jongin doesn’t really venture into the kinkier side of sex. He’s _comfortable_ with what he likes, not really caring if it comes off as ‘vanilla’ or ‘boring’ as long as he gets laid ever so often.

So when Baekhyun invited him to a Special Night at one of the fancy gay clubs, his first instinct was to decline. Unlike him, Baekhyun thrives on the kinky side of sex – Jongin knows, because he’s been regaled with one too many stories to count. Baekhyun is also very good at convincing his friends to do what he wants, so despite his reluctance, Jongin finds himself seated right in front of the stage in a plush armchair that he _hopes_ is clean.

It’s going to be a very awkward Friday night; Jongin has to watch his own friend perform, something he hasn’t done since Baekhyun started working at the club two months ago. He might like men, but thinking his long-time friend in that way is just so discomforting that Jongin never, _ever_ , goes there. He grew up with the guy, for goodness sakes.

He doesn’t even know what makes tonight a ‘special night’ at the club. There aren’t any posters or signs referencing a theme, nor are any of the patrons dressed out of the norm – well, there is one person wearing an outfit that strikingly resembles Woody from Toy Story standing in a corner, but Jongin will just pretend he doesn’t exist.

In fact, he’s going to try to pretend he _himself_ doesn’t exist. He sinks low into his seat, keeps a hand over his mouth, and wonders if he should order a few shots for sanity’s sake.

Before he can decide, however, the house lights dim and the stage lights flicker on. When the first dancer steps out onto the stage, Jongin feels everything inside his body short-circuit. _Oh my god, it’s cross-dressing night_.

 

 

 

  
By the time the last dancer is due to take the stage, Jongin is positive that his brain has turned into mush. His mouth is dry, his skin is on fire, and his heart feels as though it’s a dying fish flopping around in his pericardium. He’d kept his eyes averted all throughout Baekhyun’s performance – he wants to be able to look at his friend and not think of him in a pink, frilly skirt, thank you very much –, but those few minutes proved little respite.

As dancer after dancer takes the stage, it slowly dawns on Jongin that he… might have a thing… for boys in skirts. It’s a sobering moment, because this is a kink he’d never thought he would have and it’s rattling his world. Too distraught over the fact that his sexual palate is expanding, Jongin wasn’t able to focus enough to really get into it – that is, until the last dancer steps onto the stage and into the light.

All thoughts fly out of Jongin’s head and he finally lets his body do what it wants. His gaze travels up long legs, starting from the heel of simple stilettos up to sheer black stockings that end mid-thigh while a short pleated leather skirt completes the look. Jongin’s lungs willingly give up their oxygen, because _wow_ , this guy is actually breathtaking. Creamy skin contrasts beautifully with the soft black of his outfit, his smoky eyes and the full bow of his blood red lips oh-so-enticing.

Slender fingers, nails painted a tantalising red that matches his lips, wrap around a pole and Jongin swallows. The music is a heavy pulse that echoes in the back of Jongin’s throat and reverberates in his bones – it sucks him in, in, in, until all he knows is the way the pleats of the skirt flip back to expose full asscheeks and thick garter belts that hold up the stockings.

Everything important is neatly contained in a pair of simple, black panties that has Jongin adjusting himself in his pants. Jesus, he was not ready for any of this.

The dancer works the pole effortlessly, strength and flexibility evident in those lithe limbs as he spins and flips into seductive poses. It’s over much too soon – the music stops and the dancer smooths out his skirt before sinking into a deep bow.

What’s left of his blood supply still flowing throughout the rest of Jongin’s body shoots straight to his dick when the dancer straightens and looks right at him, eyes like glittering onyxes in the dim light of the club. He smirks, then promptly turns on his heel and struts off the stage, each step causing his hips to tilt ever-so-slightly.

Okay, Jongin _really_ needs those shots now.

 

 

 

  
“Where are you bringing me,” Jongin demands, trying to make himself heard above the music. Baekhyun’s got a painful grip around his wrist, somehow managing to not trip over his own feet as he darts through the crowd in a pair of baby pink platform heels. Jongin doesn’t even care that he’s looking at his friend dressed in booty shorts and white fishnets – all he’s thinking about is how good that last dancer would look in them.

Baekhyun waves distractedly at a bouncer and pulls Jongin into the quiet hallway behind him, gaze flickering over the numbers on the doors as they pass them.

“Baek, seriously, where –”

He nearly bites the tip of his tongue off when Baekhyun whirls around and pushes him up against the wall. His friend gives him a mischevious grin and says, “You’ll thank me for this later.” Then, he opens the door to his left and pushes Jongin inside.

The first thing he notices is that it’s a nice room. Everything is clean, the furniture is simple but classy, and there’s soft, sultry music playing from the speakers overhead. The second thing he notices is the person draped over the loveseat.

“Holy sh–”

“Jongin, right? I’m Sehun. Have a seat?”

Jongin follows the line of Sehun’s finger to a chair positioned on the other side of the room.

“Baekhyun told me that it’s your first time here on a special night,” Sehun continues, carding a hand through ashen hair. “He said it took a lot of convincing to get you here. So I offered to give you something that might encourage you to return in the future. I kept an eye on you throughout my performance – seemed as though you enjoyed it, no?”

While his brain isn’t working at full capacity, Jongin’s dick sure is.

Sehun stands and slowly walks over, the click of his heels muted by the carpet beneath his feet. God, up close, Jongin is absolutely mesmerised by how svelte his waist is. He wonders if Sehun’s bruises easily, wonders if a tight grip on those hips would leave marks on all that smooth skin.

The sound of something getting unzipped reaches his ears and he barely has enough time to utter a hoarse, “What?” before the skirt falls from around Sehun’s waist, fabric pooling at his feet.

It’s with the thirst of a thousand scorching suns that Jongin lets his gaze roam over the man’s body, drinking in the slight bulge of flesh and muscle of his thighs right where the stockings cut off, the high cut of the silk panties, the way the fabric clings to _everything_.

“Ever had a lap dance?”

“Uh.” Jongin doesn’t blame himself for his inability to talk – it’s really all Baekhyun’s fault.

Sehun laughs and picks up a remote. The music increases in volume while the light dims to mood lighting, and Jongin really can’t believe that this is about to happen.

“Sit back,” Sehun says, turning around and looking over his shoulder. “Try to relax, hm?”

Then Jongin finds himself with a lapful of what is probably the sexiest man he’s ever had the luck to lay eyes on. Sehun’s straddling his legs, that gorgeous ass right over his bulging zipper, broad back arched away from Jongin’s chest as he swivels his hips almost lazily.

Jongin is completely frozen, arms hanging uselessly by his sides as he tries his very best not to come in his pants. He does very well until Sehun’s head drops back to rest on his shoulder, those red nails curling around the back of his neck and thumbing at the thin skin behind his hear.

Sehun isn’t even trying to keep things mild, Jongin thinks desperately. The pressure against his erection is delightful, the constant roll of Sehun’s hips keeping his cock snug in the cleft of his ass.

“Put your hands here,” Sehun instructs, voice low as he continues gyrating to the beat. Jongin lets him move his arms, swallowing when he feels thin nylon underneath his fingertips.

Tentatively, he squeezes around a flexing thigh. Sehun hums, pleased, and tugs lightly on Jongin’s hair in encouragement.

So Jongin pulls his fingers up higher, past the band of the stockings and along the garter straps until he hits the crease of Sehun’s thighs where they meet his pelvis. There, he freezes, unsure of what he’s allowed to touch.

Sehun turns his head; Jongin can feel his exhalations on his cheek, can feel the brush of lips against the shell of his ear. “Touch me.” That demand is highlighted with another rock of his hips into Jongin’s crotch and Jongin can’t help but let out a groan.

His heart is pulsing on his tongue when he slides his hand over to fit between Sehun’s legs. Fucking hell, that’s an actual erection he feels pressed against his palm, balls pulled up tight and snug in the cradle of the panties’ fabric. He drags his fingertips along the underside of Sehun’s clothed cock until he reaches the tip.

“You’re wet.” The words leave his mouth in a whisper, and if they weren’t this close to each other, the music would’ve swallowed both syllables whole. Sehun moans right into his ear and Jongin shivers.

Sudden panic sets in when Sehun stands abruptly and shakes hair out of his eyes. Did he cross a line?

“Strip for me,” he says, a hand drifting down to cup himself. “Then lie on the couch.”

Jongin has never moved so fast in his life. He can’t even find it in himself to feel a single ounce of embarrassment when he pulls off his underwear and his cock slaps against his stomach. Sehun smiles at him and drops his gaze.

Kicking off his heels, Sehun flexes his feet to relieve some of the ache before padding over to the loveseat where he settles back down astride Jongin’s lap, this time facing him.

“We’re not allowed to fuck on the job,” Sehun tells him, those cherry lips tantalizingly close to his own, “but everything else is,” he leans down and kisses him softly, “up for grabs.”

 

 

 

  
He _still_ can’t quite believe this is happening.

Thanks to him, Sehun’s lipstick is no longer perfect and his hair is a mess. Reaching down, Jongin palms an asscheek and nudges Sehun’s thighs further apart with a knee.

“Never expected this to turn me on,” Jongin confesses, pinching the edge of Sehun’s panties between his thumb and forefinger. He slides a finger beneath the silk and follows the cut of it all the way to the swell of his balls; pulling on the fabric, he shifts it to one side and finally frees Sehun’s cock. It’s as pretty as the man himself and it takes all of Jongin’s willpower not to take him down his throat.

With a hand cupping Sehun’s jaw, Jongin coaxes those still-red lips back onto his, kissing him until that delectable body is lax and flush against his own. When Jongin finally wraps a hand around him, all soft skin and a subtle curve, Sehun lets out the tiniest sound of pleasure that leaps straight to the fire in the pit of Jongin’s belly where it sparks a roaring flame.

Sehun gathers Jongin’s wrists into one hand and pins them above his head. Then he rolls his hips and nearly triggers Jongin’s orgasm.

It’s an easy slide, precome slicking and easing the friction between their cocks. Jongin can feel the slightest hint of silk against his skin and it’s driving him up the wall – he wrenches a hand free and smacks Sehun’s ass with it before rubbing over the skin to soothe the sting.

Grabbing onto the supple flesh, Jongin holds him in place and rocks up, using Sehun’s weight as added pressure for pleasure. Sehun clutches onto Jongin’s other hand, fingers finding their way into the gaps between Jongin’s.

Jongin gathers some precome onto the tip of his index finger and slips it between Sehun’s cheeks, rubbing the pad of his finger across his hole tenderly. Sehun keens, cock twitching, and Jongin presses a little harder. It’s not enough to breach, but it’s enough to give Sehun a taste of it.

A warm hand wraps around their cocks – Sehun’s movements are erratic, the way he pulls on their erections almost endearingly clumsy. Jongin lets him do what he wants, too focused on the way Sehun shudders whenever he rubs just a little quicker. He litters small kisses all along the edge of Sehun’s jaw and around his ear, drinking in the sounds that spill out from between Sehun’s lips.

“I’m going to come.” His voice is shaky and his muscles are tense, and for a brief second, Jongin feels like a complete asshole when he stops what he’s done and pulls Sehun off of him.

“What –”

He flips them around, shimmies down the tiny loveseat, and takes Sehun into his mouth. It takes a few bobs of his head and a hard suck around the tip for Sehun to climax, come spurting out of the head and slipping down his throat. Jongin continues sucking through the aftershocks, gaze fixated on the blissed-out look on Sehun’s face and stopping only when a hand pushes weakly against his forehead.

“Let me,” he murmurs, sliding off the couch and onto shaky knees. He glances up at Jongin, makeup perfectly imperfect, and seals those goddamn cherry lips around his cock. The mere sight of red lipstick smeared along the shaft has him gripping a handful of Sehun’s hair and bucking up into the heat of his mouth, releasing with a groan that he feels ripping right out of his throat.

There’s a strip of white breaking through the red when Sehun eases off Jongin’s dick, so obviously the best thing for Jongin to do is lean down and kiss it off.

“I know this was supposed to make you want to come back to the club,” Sehun says between kisses, “but what do you think about coming over to my place instead?”

“Just tell me when and where,” Jongin promises, “I don’t really like clubs anyway.”

 

 

 

  
It takes a lot of wet wipes for Jongin to get all the lipstick marks off his skin. Apparently, it’s meant to be able to stay on for 24 hours. Jongin redresses and tries to tidy himself up enough – he doesn’t want to walk out onto the street and have everyone instantly know what he’d been up to just minutes ago. Sehun simply slips into his skirt and cleans up the smudges around his lips.

He’s in the middle of fixing his hair when he feels something being slipped into his back pocket.

“Hm? What’s that?”

That devastating smirk is back on Sehun’s face. “My panties. They’re brand new – wore them for the first time tonight. I have spares in my room, so I want you to have this pair.”

Shit, if he didn’t just have a mindblowing orgasm, he would’ve popped a boner right then and there.

“I’ll call you,” Sehun sing-songs, clearly pleased with the reaction he’d gotten with that little stunt. He turns to leave, fluttering his fingers at Jongin as he goes.

But before he can open the door, Jongin pulls him back and grips those slim hips.

“Are you, ah, going to let anyone else…” He flushes, aware that it’s unreasonable to be feeling possessive after just one tryst.

A chuckle, then: “You’re the first person I’ve let touch me during a lap dance.” Sehun leans down and runs the point of his tongue along the swell of Jongin’s bottom lip. Jongin wants to lean in and kiss all that red off his lips again. “Is that not enough?”

The instinctive answer is _no_ , but Jongin manages to keep the word at bay. It seems as though Sehun can see right through him, however, because he breaks out into a wide smile and squeezes Jongin’s hand.

“I’ll just stick to dancing then, hm?”

Then Sehun’s gone, Baekhyun’s face looming into view in his place.

“Sooooo?” Baekhyun’s bouncing on the heels of his feet, clearing wanting to know the details of everything that happened in the room.

“I think my favourite fruit is cherry,” is what Jongin tells him instead. “Sweet and fresh.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://twitter.com/asixnporn/status/1059641326562693121) (very NSFW) is the lingerie set Sehun's wearing!  
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
